beyondtheleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bc-T38 Blanc .38 Sarbacane
A small calibre muzzle-held pistol made by a Perishian weapons company named Blanc. Specs Model: '''Bc-T38 '''Action: Blowback Cartridge: .38 Calibre rounds (ACP, HP, AP, MGK) Feed System: 30 round under-chassis slide magazine Weight: 520g (Loaded) History Development Development for the T38 began at 962 as the first Perche-made ultra-light muzzle-held pistol. The design was to be a simple, light, close combat, projectile weapon but with an ammunition capacity exceeding 20 rounds. With actually little prior experience with self-defense weapons, Blanc still pushed through in making a viable design. The result of the efforts made by the engineers gave birth to the Bc-X38, the experimental variant of the T38. The X38's performance exceeded quite fairly in comparison to the other prototypes made at the time by General Appaloosa and Brushnell. Being able to use solid as well as magic rounds was a plus to it but what it made up in power lost for in range. But with the stopping power it had for such a small calibre, this gun held the most promise in the group. In 964, the weapon recieved approval for production and more than 300,000 units were ordered by the Asuran government for their officers to field test. Government tests The Asuran government used the 300,000 units as a test in the battle against the anti-government group Phoenix of Lberation. The gun's performance exceeded expectations as the effectiveness in urban warfare was given very high regard by the officers and other personnel assigned to use the weapon. But despite its effectiveness, there were a few complants regarding the X38. The weapon instantly becomes very difficult to fix when it jams. With an internal slide and a small cocking lever, a jammed casing may pose a problem with field maintenance as well as reliability. Reloading is also a problem as the magazne is loaded from the bottom and is quite a challenge to reload when the user is relatively new to the weapon design. Although it may become intuitive later on, it still poses a deduction to its efficiency. A lack of a trigger safety device also posed a hazard to safety especially when unmounting the weapon from the user. Blanc took these feedbacks into account and began making improvements. The 300,000 X38 units were then recalled and modified then redistributed a week later, fixing the main problems presented in the feedbacks. This version of the X38 was redesignated the X38M; the M standing for "'M'odified". Production run In 971, the green light to produce a productioon of the weapon was given. All the modifications done tothe X38 into the X38M was now built dierctly into the frame of the T38 with an improved safety device, larger cocking lever, and a slightly heavier trigger squeeze resistance to avoid accidental discharges. Later on, new barrels with treads were released along with suppressor kits but was only available for government and armed forces purchase. The T38 series ran a good five months headstart ahead of its closest rival, General Appaloosa, and its own competitive .38 calibre product, the GAWP-38. Though both muzzle-guns had begun to gain much popularity, by 976, nearly 3 million T38s were sold and used by atleast 12 circ-city communes for their officers. By 979, research into magic bullets, bullets that are imbued with powerful elemental attributes, began testing unicorn modified rounds. The first few trials resulted in a badly damaged T38 assembly thanks to the velocity of the bullet leaving the gun and the power emmanating from it. After three months of adjustments though, the first fire imbued MGK round had passed testing and started combat trials. During the 981 conflict of Ardennais, special operatives contracted by Blanc used the prototype MGK rounds (fire and earth types) in a joint operation with other government operatives. The rounds, though highly volatile and destructive, was heavily effective in combat and was approved about two years later. This ammunition type will not see action again though until 11 years later during the Sorraia uprising instigated by another anti-government group calling themselves the "Steeds of the Forgotten". This ammunition proved to be the decisive turning point of the uprising and causing the immediate dispersal of the SF. To this day, production of this model as well as parts for maintenance and even custom parts for modification are still on going. As for the prototype models, out of the 300,000 made, only 299,992 were accounted for. The missing 8 units were either reported lost in combat or destroyed during MGK ammo testing. 3 units were reported lost.